Gargoyles
TV-Y7 ATP PG L C8 I Infantil APT |primera_emisión = 24 de octubre de 1994 |última_emisión = 15 de febrero de 1997 |otras_cadenas = Canal Plus, La 2 (1996), Nocilla TV, Disney XD (España) (2010) TVN (1995-1997) Canal 13 (1997-2001) Telecanal (2005-,) Toon Disney (Disney) canal 5 |precedido_por = |sucedido_por = |relacionados = |sitio_web = |imdb_id = |tv_com_id = |premios globo de oro = |premios emmy = |otros premios = }} Gargoyles ( Gárgolas, Héroes Mitológicos en España, '''Gárgolas, Héroes Góticos '''en Hispanoamérica)'' es una serie animada estadounidense creada por Greg Weisman, producida por Greg Weisman y Frank Paur emitida entre el 24 de octubre de 1994 al 15 de febrero de 1997. Fue concebida como una de las series de Disney más ambiciosas, apuntando a un público más maduro. La serie es conocida por su complejo arco histórico y el drama. Un claro ejemplo de esto es el capítulo Fuerza Mortal de la primera temporada, el cual muestra las consecuencias de la violencia con armas, incluyendo una escena explícita de herida de bala. El desarrollo de los personajes se puede ver claramente a lo largo de la serie. En el transcurso de la serie, esta tuvo que ver con historias medievales, particularmente con reyes y princesas de la historia escocesa antigua, y también con mitología de carácter mundial, como por ejemplo el Rey Arturo y la mitología Nórdica, y también con obras de William Shakespeare, particularmente El sueño de una noche de verano y Macbeth. Durante la segunda temporada, la voz de Keith David se puede escuchar en el opening de la serie diciendo lo siguiente: :One thousand years ago, superstition and the sword ruled. It was a time of darkness. It was a world of fear. It was the age of gargoyles. Stone by day, warriors by night, we were betrayed by the humans we had sworn to protect, frozen in stone by a magic spell for a thousand years. Now, here in Manhattan, the spell is broken, and we live again! We are defenders of the night. We are Gargoyles! La traducción española comenzaba así: :Hace 1000 años, el mundo se regía por la superstición y la espada. Era una época de oscurantismo, un mundo de terror. La era de las gárgolas. Estatuas de piedra de día, guerreros de noche, fuimos traicionados por los humanos a los que juramos proteger y transformados en fría piedra durante un milenio por culpa de un hechizo. Ahora, aquí en Manhattan, el hechizo se ha roto y hemos vuelto a la vida. Somos los defensores de la noche. ¡Somos Gárgolas! En la traducción latina decía así: :Hace mil años, la superstición y la espada gobernaban. Era un mundo oscuro, un mundo de terror. Era época de gárgolas. Piedra de día, guerreros de noche, fuimos traicionados por los humanos que habíamos jurado proteger, congelados en piedra por un hechizo mágico durante mil años. Ahora aquí en Manhattan, el hechizo se ha roto y ¡vivimos de nuevo! Somos defensores de la noche. ¡Somos Gárgolas! Cuando se canceló la serie, los fans incitaron a Disney a que sacara nuevo material. Esto ocurrió hace unos años, en 2008, con la serie continuando en forma de un comic del mismo nombre, escrito por Weisman y producido por Slave Labor Graphics, aunque por desgracia sólo aguantó doce números por problemas con la editorial y el dibujante, que hacían que la periodicidad de publicación fuese muy irregular, llegando los últimos números a no llegar a ser publicados hasta salir al mercado el segundo tomo recopilatorio. La serie sólo ha vuelto al aire sólo como repeticiones. Trama La serie presenta a un clan de criaturas guerreras conocidas como gárgolas, que se vuelven de piedra durante el día. Dirigidos por su líder Goliath en el año 994 D.C., protegen el castillo Wyvern y a sus residentes humanos en la costa de Escocia hasta que una traición causa la masacre del clan y un hechizo mágico fuerza a los sobrevivientes a dormir en piedra hasta que el castillo se eleve por sobre las nubes. En 1994, un billonario llamado David Xanatos compra el castillo y lo traslada a su rascacielos de Nueva York, rompiendo el hechizo. Despertando en el Manhattan actual, las gárgolas se deben adaptar a este nuevo mundo y deciden proteger a los ciudadanos de Nueva York. Ahora bien, debido a su aspecto, mucha gente los teme, prácticamente todos... excepto Elisa Maza, una joven policía que ayudará a las gárgolas a integrarse en esta nueva época. Reparto y personajes En la serie se presentan muchas gárgolas, humanos y criaturas sacadas de la mitología y la superstición. Aunque los creadores de la serie la consideran como un rompecabezas, las historias principalmente tienen que ver con Goliath y su clan. Personajes Los personajes principales de la serie son: * Goliath: Es la única gárgola que tenía nombre propio; los humanos le dieron el nombre gracias a sus dotes para la lucha y su gran tamaño. Tiene además una gran capacidad de liderazgo, es muy culto (en algunos capítulos se nota su interés por la lectura) y se requiere hacer un acto muy despiadado para hacerle perder el juicio. Exteriormente es una gárgola enorme y muy musculosa de color morado con una melena completamente negra. Con el tiempo Elisa y él se van enamorando el uno del otro, aunque saben que su relación es imposible. En el pasado fue el compañero de Démona y su gran amor. Juntos tuvieron una hija llamada Ángela. * Broadway, Brooklyn y Lexington: Son tres gárgolas amigas de Goliath que, cada uno con su personalidad y físico diferentes, aportaban variedad de pensamiento y dinamismo al grupo. Todos tomaron sus nombres de puentes, barrios y ríos de la ciudad de Nueva York. Broadway es una gárgola azul y algo obesa, a diferencia de los demás. No hay nada que le guste más que la comida y aunque luego aprende a leer es analfabeto. No obstante es un excelente guerrero y de muy buen corazón. La amistad que entabla con Elisa es más profunda que la que tienen sus dos compañeros, desde que le disparase sin querer a principios de la serie. Al final de la segunda temporada entabla una relación con Ángela, la hija de Goliath. Brooklyn es una gárgola roja con una gran melena blanca, dos cuernos y el hocico alargado. Nombrado por Goliath como segundo al mando ha demostrado en ocasiones sus dotes de líder, aunque hayan sido pocas. Siente un odio especial hacia Démona desde que esta le utilizó para hechizar a Goliath en un capítulo y tiene una fuerte vínculo con los mutantes liderados por Talon, en especial con Maggie. Lexington es la gárgola más pequeña de todas. Aunque no es malo en el campo de batalla, su especialidad es la informática; aprende rápidamente a manejar ordenadores y demás aparatos tecnológicos y es también un experto en la mecánica, siendo capaz de construir una moto con piezas de recambio. Esto le ha permitido ser muy útil a su clan en muchas ocasiones. La ira que Brooklyn siente por Démona es la misma que Lexington siente por La Banda, pues sus integrantes le utilizaron en una ocasión. * Hudson: Es la gárgola más anciana que quedaba viva del grupo, tenía una cicatriz en un ojo y era el sabio que guiaba a Goliath en sus misiones. Además de antes haber sido líder del Clan. * Bronx: Es la gárgola canina que acompañaba a Goliath y sus amigos en sus misiones y, a pesar de su apariencia, les fue vital en más de una ocasión. * Elisa Maza: Agente de policía que conoció a Goliath y sus amigos a su llegada en Manhattan y simpatizaba con ellos, especialmente con Goliath. Decidiíó guardarles su secreto protegiéndoles en la torre del castillo de David Xanatos primero, y luego en la torre del reloj sobre la comisaría de policía donde ella trabajaría hasta el final. Además, siempre participaría en sus misiones. Goliath siempre estuvo enamorado de ella y ella, en cierta forma, le correspondía. Su amor siempre fue parte de la magia de la serie hasta el final. Su hermano Derek, manipulado por Xanatos, acabaría cayendo víctima de sus experimentos y convertido en Talon, el líder de un grupo de mutantes con sede en las alcantarillas. * David Xanatos: Era el villano principal de la serie prácticamente hasta el final de la serie, pero en los últimos episodios de la segunda temporada, gracias a que Goliath salvó a su hijo, después de haberle salvado la vida y perdonado en multitud de ocasiones, decidía retirarse del mundo criminal para iniciar una nueva vida familiar con su esposa y su hijo, y compensar todos sus errores del pasado ayudando a Goliath a integrarse en Manhattan y ser aceptado por la sociedad. Su nombre David procedía de la Biblia, ya que David fue quien derrotó a Goliath, y su apellido Xanatos venía de Thanatos, en griego, que significa Muerte. * Démona: Fue la compañera y pareja de Goliath, y su gran amor, bautizada por Macbeth, quien consiguió que se uniera al bando de los malos tras sentir ella que Goliath había traicionado a su especie junto a su gran odio por la raza humana, por haber traicionado a su Clan. Pero poco duró en el bando de Xanatos y acabaría separándose e iniciando una vida delictiva, y llena de odio hacia las gárgolas y los humanos, y siempre encaminada a la destrucción de la humanidad, a veces sola, a veces de nuevo aliada con Xanatos y, otras veces, inevitablemente atada a su compañero de amor/odio MacBeth. Al final de la serie, Démona encontraría la paz consigo misma gracias a la única "persona" que ha conseguido llegar a su corazón: su propia hija Angela. * Ángela: La hija descubierta de Goliath y Demona en Avalon, se unía al bando de su padre y a menudo se obsesiona con la idea de recuperar a su madre y que se redima. * Thailog: Es el clon maligno de Goliath, creado de su ADN pero educado con los conocimientos de Xanatos llegando a ser más inteligente que este, es muy similar a Goliath solo que de color negro y pelo blanco. * Owen Burnett / Puck el Embustero: El mayordomo fiel de Xanatos, en realidad, no era otro que el hijo más peligroso del Rey Oberon de Avalon: Puck el Embustero, que se había infiltrado a espaldas de Xanatos en su vida para sus propios asuntos. Puck fue quien hechizó a Démona para que fuera humana durante el día y, en el mismo episodio, utilizó el hechizo opuesto para convertir a Elisa en una gargola (dicho hechizo se rompe al final del episodio). * MacBeth: Unido por un hechizo a Démona, ninguno puede morir salvo el uno al otro, momento en el que morirán los dos. MacBeth aparece después de siglos inmortal para romper el lazo que le unía con Démona, pero ella cambiará sus planes. Se le conoce también en los 90's como Lennox MacDuff. Este nombre es la unión de los correspondientes a dos personajes de la novela Macbeth de Shakespeare. * Matt Bluestone: Es el compañero de Elisa en la comisaría, acabaría descubriendo el secreto de Elisa con las gárgolas y se dedicaría a investigar la leyenda de la míticos Illuminatti. * Anton Sevarius: El chiflado científico de Xanatos, convirtió al hermano de Elisa junto a otras personas en mutantes imitaciones de las Gárgolas. Además creó un clon de Goliath llamado Thailog. Luego ambos crearían clones de todo el resto del Clan, además de una Gárgola del ADN combinado de Démona y Elisa. * La Banda: Formada por Foxy, Dingo (a veces llamado Perro Salvaje), Lobo y los hermanos Chacal y Hiena, eran un grupo de acción protagonistas de shows y una serie de TV, creado en la sombra por Xanatos para ver de lo que eran capaces, y posteriormente convertidos en criminales, de nuevo por Xanatos, para engañar a las gárgolas. Con el tiempo, Xanatos y Foxy encontrarían el amor y tendrían un hijo, Alexander, que cambiaría sus vidas por completo. La panda se disolvería y cada uno tomaría diferentes caminos: Los hermanos Chacal y Hiena seguirían siendo criminales, siendo secundarios en la historia y transformándose en cyborgs. Dingo volvería a su hogar, Australia, y llegaría a ser un héroe. Lobo mutaría y se volvería mitad lobo, y tendría una aparición importante junto a un hacha poseída por los espíritus de Hackon, ancestro del propio Lobo, y el Capitán de la Guardia. Foxy desarrollaría una transformación animal por el Ojo de Odín, capaz de transformar a su portador en su más pura esencia, que Xanatos le regalaría. Su padre, Halcyon Renard, era el * Halcyon Renard: padre y fundador de Cyberbiotics, simpatizaría con las gárgolas. Preston Vogel, su ayudante, traicionaría a su amo. Puck creó su aspecto físico de Owen basándose en Preston. * Coyote: Originalmente un robot idéntico a Xanatos creado para ayudar a la manada, fue destruido tras su oprimera aparición, y en varias ocasiones aparecía con un cuerpo robótico cada vez más perfeccionado, siempre conservando su deteriorada cabeza de Xanatos original. * El Archimago: Enemigo mortal de Goliath y las gárgolas, regresa para vengarse de ellos con ayuda de las Hermanas Extrañas, hijas del Rey Oberon y de los tres amuletos: La puerta de Fenix, que le daba el poder de viajar en el tiempo, por lo que hubo dos Archimago, el Ojo de Odín, que lo convirtió en su esencia de un muy poderoso hechicero, y el Grimorum Arcanorum, el cual no podía entrar en Avalon por contener magia humana, así que el Archimago debió devorarlo. * Los Cazadores: Tres hermanos descendientes del Rey Duncan I que regresan para vengarse por las muertes de su familia a manos de Démona durante años, considerando a las gárgolas una terrible amenaza para la humanidad. Al final, dos de ellos despertarían de su confusión al ver la bondad de las gárgolas, pero John Canmore, uno de los tres hermanos, seguiría convencido de la maldad de las gárgolas y fundaría él solo una sociedad anti gárgolas como si del Ku Klux Klan se tratara, todos armados de martillos. Ellos serían los verdaderos enemigos de las gárgolas en la tercera y última temporada. El primer cazador realmente fue un campesino, transformado en mercenario y dedicado a destruir gárgolas en venganza de Démona, quien desfiguró su rostro de un arañazo al ser descubierta robando frutas para su segundo Clan, formado por varias gárgolas errantes. La máscara de este campesino tenía su cicatriz bordada, y al morir el, la máscara fue llevada por Duncan I. * Tony Dracon: Jefe de la mafia en Manhattan y enemigo número uno de Elisa desde antes de la aparición de las gárgolas, sería su mayor obsesión profesional. * El Rey Oberon y sus hijos: considerada la tercera raza viva en el universo, junto al ser humano y las gárgolas, el Rey Oberon y sus hijos gobernaban la Tierra de Avalon. Era un dios y estaba casado con la Reina Titania, quien en realidad no era otra que Anastasia, la madre de Foxy que la abandonó cuando era niña. La obsesión de Oberon era la de reunir a todos sus hijos para iniciar una nueva era en el mundo. Sus hijos eran: las Hermanas Extrañas Phoebe, Selene y Luna; Puck el Embustero; Anubis; Banshee; Abuela; Cuervo el Tramposo; la araña Anansi la Tramposa; Arpía; La Dama del Lago; Odín; Sleipnir; Coyote el Tramposo; Pegaso; Centauro; Medusa; Gigante 1; Gigante 2. Entre otras variadas criaturas mitológicas. Varios de estos hijos tendrían una aparición importante. * Coldstone, Coldfire y Coldsteel: el mejor amigo y hermano de mazmorra de Goliath que había muerto a manos de los vikingos en el Castillo Wyvern, fue resucitado por la tecnología de Xanatos y la magia negra de Démona, a base de restos de piedra de gárgolas destruidas mil años atrás y piezas robóticas del clan de acero, y convertido en un cyborg. Fue manipulado por Xanatos y Démona para destruir a Goliath, aunque nunca logró hacerle borrar sus recuerdos de amistad hacia él. En su cabeza se hallaba un conflicto emocional dividido en tres personalidades: la suya propia, la de su amada y la de su rival, quien deseaba a su amada y quería robársela, para lo cual trató de enfrentarlo con Goliath. Esto se debía que en su cuerpo se hallaban partes de estas 3 gárgolas. Xanatos, posteriormente, creó cuerpos cibernéticos para sus dos compañeros también. Su amada fue nombrada Coldfire y la personalidad perversa, Coldsteel. Traducido al español significan: Piedra Fría, Fuego Frío y Acero Frío. Hay que recordar que antes de ser puestos en estos cuerpos estas personalidades no tenían nombres pues vivieron en los tiempos del Castillo Wyvern y la usanza de las gárgolas era que sólo el jefe del clan, quien estaba obligado a tratar con los humanos, tuviera nombre. * Hackon y el Capitán de la Guardia: Hackon era un líder vikingo que deseaba conquitar el Castillo Wyvern, pero este deseo fue frustrado por las gargolas. Por esto el capitán de la guardia traicionó a la gente de su castillo y a las Gárgolas dándole la clave de la victoria a Hackon: Atacar durante el día. Por esto la mayor parte del Clan fue destruida, aunque el capitán solo deseaba acabar con los líderes humanos, quedando solo Goliath, Démona, Hudson, Brodway, Brooklyn, Lexington y Bronx, además de los huevos del clan, de los cuales nacerían Angela, la hija de Goliath y Démona, y Gabriel, notoriamente hijo de Coldstone y Coldfire, por su estructura igual al de él y sus cabellos rubios y alas idénticos a los de ella. Ambos aparecen en el presente como espíritus, en una primera oportunidad produciéndole alucinaciones a Goliath, buscando destruirlo para ellos volver a la vida mágicamente. Después de casi acerse con el cuerpo de Goliath, sus remordimientos y sus ganas de pedir perdón a Goliath hace que se arrepienta, y pide perdón a Goliath. Este le perdona, en una segunda vez que aparece, el primero aparece en el hacha portada por lobo. * Princesa Catherine, Magus y Tom: La princesa Catherine, del castillo Wyvern, desde pequeña odio a las gárgolas, porque creía erróneamente que Hudson había intentado asesinar a su padre, a pesar de que trataron de explicarle que el verdadero resposable del atentado fue el Archimago. El Mago, quien obtenía su poder del libro que contenía toda la magia humana, el Grimorun Arcanorum, estaba enamorado de ella, y durante la conquista del castillo Wyvern por parte de Hackon, ella fue raptada, y el Mago la creyó muerta. Culpando de esto a las Gárgolas sobrevivientes, las hechizó a ser de piedra hasta que el castillo se elevara sobre las nubes. La hoja con el contrahechizo fue quemada por Hackon, por lo que al descubrir que la princesa estaba viva, no pudo liberar a las gargolas. En perdón de esto el y la princesa Catherine llevaron los huevos del Clan a Avalon, donde nacerían Angela y Gabriel. Tom era un niño pequeño que admiraba a las gargolas, y acompaño a la princesa y el mago a Avalon con los huevos. Debió separarse de su madre para entrar a Avalon. Ya que una hora de Avalon es un día en el mundo real, Tom pudo viajar a Manhattan para pedir ayuda a Goliath y su Clan, porque el Archimago, junto a Macbeth y Démona estaban atacando Avalon. Goliath viajó solo junto a Bronx y Elisa a Avalon. Para detenerlos Elisa debió despertar al Rey Durmiente, el Rey Arturo Pendragon. El vínculo con Star Trek En la versión en inglés original de la serie, un gran número de voces de actores para el show fueron también actores de la serie Star Trek. Algunos ejemplos de esto son: * Marina Sirtis (Deanna Troi en The Next Generation) como Demona. * Jonathan Frakes (William Riker en The Next Generation) como David Xanatos, que tiene un cierto parecido al actor. * Kate Mulgrew (Kathryn Janeway en Voyager) como Titania. * Michael Dorn (Worf en The Next Generation y Deep Space Nine) como Coldstone y Taurus. * Brent Spiner (Data en The Next Generation) como Puck. * Nichelle Nichols (Uhura en Star Trek) como Diane Maza. * David Warner (Gorkon en Star Trek VI y Gul Madred en Chain of Command) como el Archimago. * Paul Winfield (Clark Terrell en Star Trek II y Dathon en Darmok) como Jeffrey Robbins. * Avery Brooks (Benjamin Sisko en Deep Space Nine) como Nokkar. * Colm Meaney (Miles O'Brien en The Next Generation y Deep Space Nine) como Mr. Dugan * LeVar Burton (Geordi La Forge en The Next Generation) como Anansi. * John Rhys-Davies (Leonardo da Vinci en Voyager) como Macbeth. * Patrick Stewart (Jean-Luc Picard en The Next Generation) también fue considerado para el rol de Macbeth. El doblaje latino El doblaje latino fue realizado en México, algunos de los dobladores que participaron son: * Mario Sauret (primeros capítulos) y Blas García (el resto) como Goliath. * Herman López como Brooklyn. * Dulce Guerrero como Eliza Maza. * Carlos Iñigo como Lexington. * Esteban Siller como Hudson (Primera temporada) y Alejandro Villeli (Resto de la Serie). * Rocío Garcel como Démona. * María Fernanda Morales como Ángela. * Octavio Rojas como David Xanatos. * Jesús Barrero como Anthony Dracon. * Martín Soto como Dr. Sevarius. * Jorge Roig Jr. como Owen. * Salvador Delgado como Griff. El doblaje en España La serie fue dirigida por Carlos Revilla (†) que contó con un gran elenco de voces: * Pablo Adán como Goliath. * Juan Fernández (actor) como Hudson. * Ana María Marí como Elisa Maza. * Juan Antonio Arroyo como Brookyln. * Iván Jara como Lexington. * Abraham Aguilar como Broadway. * Juan Antonio Gálvez como David Xanatos. * Ana Wagener como Démona. * Victoria Angulo como Ángela. Episodios Se hicieron un total de 78 capítulos de 22 minutos cada uno. Las primeras dos temporadas fueron emitidas en el programa Disney Afternoon. La tercera y controversial temporada fue emitida en el formato Disney's One Saturday Morning bajo la ABC como Gárgolas: Las Crónicas de Goliath. Exceptuando el primer episodio de esta temporada, "El Viaje," estos capítulos fueron producidos sin la interverción de Greg Weisman, por lo que no son considerados como oficiales por los fans ni tampoco en el nuevo cómic. En 1995, Disney lanzó una película para video titulada Gárgolas la Película: Los Héroes Despiertan, la cual consta de los 5 primeros capítulos condensados en uno sólo. Primera Temporada Cap 1-5. El despertar: En el año 994, una banda de vikingos ataca el castillo Wyvern en Escocia, pero son expulsados por las gárgolas que lo protegen. Mientras se retiran, juran venganza y pronto descubren que alguien del castillo quiere ayudarles. Luego de un engaño que aleja a cinco gárgolas del castillo, Goliath y compañía regresan para descubrir al clan totalmente destruido, y a los humanos capturados. Las gárgolas se enfrentan a los vikingos y rescatan a los prisioneros, pero un trágico malentendido les deja hechizados a permanecer como estatuas de piedra de día y de noche… hasta que un rico hombre de negocios del s. XX llamado David Xanatos se interesa en ellos. Para romper el hechizo, era necesario que el castillo donde las gárgolas dormían se elevara por encima de las nubes. Xanatos, un multimillonario de pasado nebuloso, cumple el requisito moviendo el viejo castillo, piedra por piedra, hacia encima de su nuevo rascacielos. El despertar de las gárgolas llama la atención de la detective Elisa Maza, que insatisfecha con la excusa de Xanatos acerca de los sucesos misteriosos alredador del nuevo rascacielos, decide echar un vistazo al castillo ella sola. Maza conoce al clan e intenta ayudarlos en su nueva vida, mientras Xanatos quiere que las gárgolas le ayuden a recuperar unos disquetes supuestamente robados. Varios percances después, que incluyen la visita de Démona, el viejo amor de Goliath a quien el clan daba por muerta, las gárgolas son traicionadas por Xanatos y Démona. Después de una confrontación, Démona aparentemente muere, mientras Xanatos va a la cárcel por posesión de artículos robados. Cap 6. La emoción de la caza: Lexington contacta con sus héroes de la TV, La Banda y su líder Foxy, con la esperanza de encontrar aliados. Para su sorpresa, descubre que están lejos de ser héroes en la vida real. Cap 7. Tentación: Demona reaparece y convence a Brooklyn de que los humanos y las gárgolas no pueden vivir juntos. Le pide que la ayude a mostrar a Goliath lo mismo, con desastrosos resultados. Cap 8. Fuerza mortal: Broadway accidentalmente dispara a Elisa con su pistola. Sintiéndose culpable, la lleva al hospital y desata su frustración con todos los criminales que encuentra. Mientras, el clan asume que fue obra del gángster que Elisa estaba investigando, Anthony Dracon, y deciden encargarse de él personalmente. Cap 9. Macbeth hace su entrada: Xanatos está a punto de salir de prisión y se pregunta qué hacer con las gárgolas. Por suerte, contacta con un extraño llamado Macbeth, quien ofrece acabar con las criaturas personalmente. Cap 10. En buena forma: Xanatos dona su joya, “el ojo de Odín”, al museo de la ciudad, pero luego envía una de sus gárgolas robóticas a robarla para inculpar a Goliath. A Elisa le asignan un nuevo compañero, Matt Bluestone, a pesar de sus objeciones. Cap 11. Largo viaje al mañana: Démona confronta a Goliath y a Hudson, y logra lastimar seriamente al primero. Mientras Hudson protege a Goliath en lo que llega el alba, la vieja gárgola recuerda un incidente parecido siglos atrás, cuando intentaban recuperar un libro de hechizos, robado por villano conocido como el Archimago, para salvar a un príncipe envenenado. Cap 12. El guardián de su hermano: Xanatos ofrece al hermano de Elisa, Derek Maza, un trabajo como piloto y guardaespaldas. Derek acepta y está convencido de que ganará mucho dinero cuando Chacal y Hiena son ordenados asesinar a Xanatos. Cap 13. El segundo despertar: Concluyendo que la ciencia y la hechicería solas no son suficientes para detener a las gárgolas, Demona y Xanatos intentan combinar fuerzas, reconstruyendo a una de las gárgola que quedaban en el castillo. La gárgola resulta ser Coldstone, el hermano de mazmorra de Goliath. Segunda Temporada Cap 14. Legión: Coldstone resucita, confundido e incapaz de controlar sus acciones. En su mente, entabla una lucha por elegir entre regresar a los brazos de su amada Desdemona u obedecer las órdenes del traidor Iago. Cap 15. Metamorfosis: Alguien está secuestrando deambulantes y convirtiéndolos en mutantes. Como imaginaban, las pistas conducen al clan a un laboratorio de Xanatos: Gen-U-Tech, dirigido por el diabólico Dr. Anton Sevarius. Derek es traicionado y convertido en un mutante que se hace llamar Talon, junto a tres humanos más. Cap 16. Un faro en el océano del tiempo: Una expedición arqueológica descubre un set de rollos, que se cree que contienen los hechizos de Merlín. Macbeth envía a sus mercenarios para intentar apoderarse de los rollos, pero las gárgolas logran detenerlos, provocando que Hudson y Broadway sean separados en el proceso, ambos teniendo cada uno un contenedor de los rollos. Cap 17. El jefe de la banda: Un misterioso hombre enmascarado, que se hace llamar el Coyote, libera a la Banda de prisión. Él se impone como líder y todos juntos tienden una trampa a las gárgolas. La ira de Lexington hacia la Banda ciega su entendimiento, y pone a todos en riesgo. Cap 18. El espejo: Démona roba un espejo mágico para traer a un duende timador llamado Puck, a quien obliga a usar su magia contra Goliath y los humanos. El resultado, sin embargo, no es lo que ella deseaba. Cap 19. El halcón de plata: Matt desaparece mientras investiga su obsesión, los Illuminati. Broadway insiste en ayudar cuando Elisa investiga. Cap 20. El ojo del espectador: Xanatos le pide matrimonio a Foxy, dándole el Ojo de Odín como regalo de compromiso. En Halloween, una misteriosa bestia aparece en la ciudad, devastando todo lo que encuentra a su paso. Cap 21. Votos: Xanatos y Foxy se van a casar, y el novio le pide a Goliath que sea su padrino. Resulta ser otro de los planes de Xanatos, esta vez para obtener la pieza de un artefacto que Goliath tiene, la Puerta de Fénix, capaz de abrir puertas a través del tiempo. Cap 22, 23, 24, 25. Ciudad De Piedra 1-4: Démona se prepara a lanzar un hechizo a la ciudad entera con una transmisión pirata de televisión, y consigue la ayuda de Xanatos, Owen y Foxy bajo pretextos falsos. Las gárgolas despiertan y encuentran a casi todos los habitantes de Nueva York convertidos en piedra. Mientras el clan y Xanatos unen fuerzas para romper el hechizo, Demona recuerda su vida después de que Goliath y los otros fueron convertidos en piedra por el Magus. También se cuenta la historia un joven llamado Macbeth, su encuentro con Démona y su sacrificio por amor a una mujer. Cap 26. Pleno mediodía: Para la gran sorpresa del clan, Macbeth y Démona parecen estar trabajando juntos; ellos raptan al comatoso Coldstone y lo usan como cebo para tender una trampa a las gárgolas. Elisa es forzada a enfrentarse a Démona sola para salvar al clan. Sin embargo, la alianza de Macbeth y Démona no es lo que parece. Cap 27. Más listo que un zorro: Cyberbiotics pone en funcionamiento una nueva fortaleza aérea, y sospechando que Xanatos podría intentar algo, Goliath vigila alrededor. Pero el propietario le está esperando, buscado venganza por la destrucción de la anterior nave, la que Goliath saboteó en el primer episodio. Cap 28. El precio: Alguien parecido a Macbeth lanza un polvo mágico a Hudson y a la noche siguiente, la vieja gárgola parece quedarse de piedra mientras los otros reviven. Mientras, el verdadero Hudson despierta en una jaula, prisionero de Xanatos. Cap 29. Revelaciones: Las investigaciones de Matt lo llevan a contactar a los Illuminati, quienes le ofrecen la membresía a cambio de una gárgola. Cap 30. Doble peligro: Una nueva gárgola aparece de la nada. Suena como Goliath y se parece a Goliath, pero intenta matar a Elisa. Resulta ser un clon de Goliath creado por Xanatos, llamado Thailog. Las malas intenciones del clon traen problemas a todos los bandos. Cap 31. Ascenso ' La Banda vuelve a cometer fechorías, pero una vez más sus planes son frustrados por el clan. Después de esta derrota aparece coyote con una interesante propuesta. '''Cap 32. Protección ' Dracon se sorprende al encontrar a alguien encargándose de su protección: la detective Eliza Maza. 'Cap 33. La jaula ' Acordándose de su hermano durante una reunión familiar, Elisa busca a Talon (Derek) e intenta enmendar la relación. Ella falla, pero parece que Sevarius no murió. Poco después, el doctor desaparece… '''Cap 34, 35, 36. Avalon 1-3: La policía de Nueva York encuentra a un hombre extraño, armado con espada y armadura, en busca de una gárgola llamada Goliath. Goliath, Elisa y Bronx deciden ayudarlo y llegan a una isla mágica llamada Avalon, donde los descendientes del clan original se encuentran sitiados por el viejo Archimago. Con un complot milenario a punto de completarse, Goliath decide que deben intentar recapturar uno de los objetos que le dan al Archimago su poder. Mientras tanto, Elisa y el Magus investigan la leyenda del Rey Durmiente: Arturo Pendragon. Cap 37. Sombras del pasado: En vez de regresar a Nueva York, la magia de Avalon envía a Goliath, Elisa y Bronx, acompañados por la nueva gárgola Ángela, de vuelta a Escocia, al sitio donde originalmente estaba el castillo Wyvern. Algo empieza a jugar con la realidad de Goliath, haciéndole recordar viejos y dolorosos recuerdos. Cap 38. Herencia: En Canadá, el grupo conoce a una tribu de nativos americanos y a Nick, un joven modernizado resiste su rol de líder de la tribu. Mientras Ángela intenta convencer a Nick de que atesore su herencia con la ayuda de la misteriosa ‘Abuela’, una deidad burlona llamado Cuervo está causando problemas. Cap 39. Monstruos: La magia de Avalon envía al grupo al Lago Ness, donde Sevarius está intentando capturar al legendario monstruo ‘Nessy’ para sus experimentos. Cap 40. Golem: Goliath y los otros se encuentran en Praga, donde un rabino está intentando revivir a un antiguo Golem para proteger a los ciudadanos de una ganga de crimen organizado. Cap 41. Santuario: En París, el grupo cruza caminos con Démona, Thailog y Macbeth, todos profundamente involucrados en un triángulo de traición. Cap 42. Desaparecido en combate: En Londres, Goliath entra en contacto con los sobrevivientes de un clan local de gárgolas. Sin embargo, es acusado de enviar a Griff, uno de ellos, a la muerte hace 40 años, durante el bombardeo de Gran Bretaña en la Segunda Guerra Mundial. Cap 43. Fracaso: En Egipto, el grupo encuentran a La Banda trabajando en el nuevo plan de Xanatos, que consister en llamar a Anubis, el dios de la muerte, para pedir la inmortalidad. Cap 44. Reino: Preocupados por Elisa y Goliath, las gárgolas que se quedaron en Nueva York buscan pistas acerca de sus desapariciones. Brooklyn comienza contactando a Talon y entabla una poderosa alianza con los mutantes. Cap 45. El sabueso del Ulster: En Irlanda, Goliath, Elisa y Ángela se encuentran atrapados por la Harpía, quien cree que son agentes de un tal Oberon y que están allí para arrastrarla de vuelta a Avalon. Le toca a Bronx, con la ayuda de un humano, salvar al grupo. Cap 46. Regreso a los orígenes: Foxy y su madre, la misteriosa Anastasia Renard, trabajan en un experimento robótico en Australia, pero pierden el control. El grupo, acompañados por un ex miembro de la Banda llamado Dingo, hacen lo que pueden contra el experimento, que posee inteligencia artificial. Cap 47. La marca de la pantera: En Nigeria, el grupo se encuentra con humanos convertidos en panteras, peligrosos cazadores ilegales, y a la madre de Elisa. Cap 48. Pendragón: Luego de revivir de su sueño milenario, el rey Arturo regresa a Gran Bretaña para buscar a la espada Excalibur. Arturo conoce a Griff, y juntos son enviados por la Roca del Destino a Manhattan, donde se dice que está la espada. Desafortunadamente, Macbeth está cerca y muy interesado… Cap 49. El ojo de la tormenta: En Noruega, el grupo se encuentra con un misterioso hombre de un solo ojo, que quiere el Ojo de Odín. Cuando Goliath rechaza devolvérselo, él dice que se vengará de ellos. Goliath usa el Ojo para defenderse, con nefastas consecuencias. Cap 50. Los nuevos olímpicos: Perdidos en el medio del océano, Goliath y compañía se topan con la ciudad oculta de Nuevo Olimpo, donde las criaturas de la mitología griega todavía existen y los humanos no son bienvenidos. Cap 51. La selva: Cyberbiotics está destruyendo las selvas de Guatemala, y han contratado a Chacal y a Hiena para encargarse del clan local de gárgolas. Cap 52. El centinela: En la Isla de Pascua, Elisa es poseída por un extraño ser. Cuando vuelve en sí, no tiene recuerdos de sí misma ni de las gárgolas. Cap 53. Bushido: Un grupo de gárgolas y humanos han vivido en paz en un pueblo japonés durante siglos, pero un hombre de negocios piensa explotar esa confianza para hacer dinero. Cap 54. Padres de las nubes: Xanatos está comprando una tierra nativa americana, y el padre y la hermana de Elisa quieren descubrir lo qué piensa hacer con ella. Mientras, el grupo se encuentra con otra deidad llamada Coyote. Cap 55. Encuentro a la luz de la luna: El grupo espera descansar cuando inadvertidamente regresan a Avalon, pero la paz dura muy poco. Oberon, rey de los elfos (también llamados ‘tercera raza’), aparece y exige que los humanos y las gárgolas abandonen la isla para permitir el regreso de su gente. Solamente Titania, le ex esposa del rey, parece querer ayudarlos. Cap 56. Tiempo futuro: Por un momento, el grupo piensa que ha regresado a Nueva York cuando divisan la Estatua de la Libertad a través de la niebla. Sin embargo, Nueva York parece estar totalmente destruido bajo la dictadura de alguien que se dice llamar David Xanatos. Cap 57, 58. La reunión 1-2: Oberon ha reunido a toda su gente, excepto a uno. Puck permanece en la tierra escondido en una forma mortal, y Oberon llega a Manhattan para buscarlo. Mientras tanto, las familias de Xanatos y Foxy reciben a su primer hijo, Alexander. El asunto resulta más complicado cuando Goliath y compañía regresan a Nueva York, Foxy resulta ser la hija de Titania, y Oberon quiere llevarse al niño a Avalon, cueste lo que cueste. Cap 59. Venganzas: Lobo vuelve para acabar con las gárgolas y no está solo, trae con el un hacha que está poseída por el espíritu de Hakon que también esta ansioso de venganza y atacan a Goliath y a Hudson. También hay un hombre que culpa a las gargolas de haber arruinado su vida y también su une a la pelea. Cap 60. Territorio: Tomas Brod intenta establecerse en Nueva York, expulsando a Dracon. En el medio de la guerra de los gangsters se encuentra Elisa, infiltrada en la ganga de Brod. Cap 61. Reconocimiento: Las gárgolas capturan a Démona, y deciden encerrarla en el sótano, bajo vigilancia. ¿Pero acaso fue su captura demasiado fácil? Entonces Thailog regresa, esta vez con nuevos amigos. Cap 62. Posesión: La primera lección de magia de Puck para Alexander causa mucha confusión para el clan, cuando transfieren dos de las personalidades de Coldstone a Broadway y Ángela, mientras ellos mismos poseen a otras dos gárgolas. Cap 63, 64, 65. La luna del cazador 1-3: Elisa es trasladada a patrullar de día con un nuevo compañero, Démona está robándole grandes cantidades de desinfectante a Xanatos, y hay unos nuevos cazadores en la ciudad que quieren matar hasta la última gárgola. Mientras el clan pelea con los cazadores, los planes genocidas de Démona contra la humanidad están a punto de caramelo… Tercera Temporada: "Las crónicas de Goliath" Cap 66. El Viaje Ahora que el mundo sabe que existen gárgolas, un grupo de extremistas que se hacen llamar "Los Canteros" quieren exterminarlas. Monólogo de Goliath: "Ahora que la existencia de las gárgolas ha sido revelada a los hombres, nuestro destino pende de un hilo. ¿Nos uniremos y nos embarcaremos en un viaje de esperanza o seremos absorbidos por las llamas del temor y el odio? Ha llegado el momento de elegir" Cap 67. Rescate El infante Alex Xanatos es secuestrado, y los secuestradores exigen a una gárgola como rescate. Monólogo: "La pasión que los humanos sienten por el dinero es algo que las gárgolas no comprendemos. Cuando la riqueza se invierte en salud y seguridad apreciamos el valor de producirla fervilmente pero cuando sólo adorna o alienta la ambición vemos como surge la envidia, la discordia y la tentación de sacrificar cuanto es justo con tal de conseguirla. Vemos víctimas inocentes y nos apena" Cap 68. Los fugitivos ' Cuando Brooklyn se siente marginado por el clan, se hace amigo de un grupo de jóvenes deambulantes. Goliath y Elisa lo buscan. Monólogo: "Las gárgolas, como los seres humanos, somos criaturas que vivimos en sociedad. Los clanes proporcionan una estructura a nuestra vida y una razón de ser dentro de un mundo caótico. Sin embargo, hay momentos en los que toda gárgola tiene un enfrentamiento con su clan. La forma en la que resuelve esta riña y la forma en la que los miembros del clan le ayudan en su lucha determina si el preciado lazo que la une al clan se recuperará o se perderá para siempre" '''Cap 69. Broadway va a Hollywood ' Foxy convence a Broadway, la única gárgola con sueños de Hollywood, de que haga una entrevista televisiva, pensando que ayudará a la aceptación de las gárgolas por parte de la humanidad. Broadway y Foxy van a Hollywood, pero Chacal y Hiena amenazan con arruinar sus planes. Monólogo: "El tentador canto de las sirenas de la fama ha hecho que incontables vidas naufraguen en las afiladas rocas de la desilusión. El deseo de que las miradas del mundo entero se posen sobre ti está profundamente enterrado en los corazones de criaturas cuyas vidas sienten a menudo el frío y gris zarpazo del anonimato. Las gárgolas no son inmunes a estos sentimientos ni a sus consecuencias" 'Cap 70. Una aventura de Bronx ' Bronx es accidentalmente enviado a Pennsylvania en tren, y su único amigo es un chico de allí. Perseguido y cazado por residentes asustados, el chico esconde a su nuevo amigo e intenta llevarlo de vuelta a Nueva York al anochecer. Monólogo: "Los humanos adoran las aventuras, se preguntan qué hay al otro lado de las montañas, en la otra orilla del mar, más allá de las estrellas. Tal vez piensen que descubrirán las respuestas allí, que la sabiduría es inalcanzable para ser descubierta. Sin embargo, lo desconocido entraña grandes peligros y, en cada aventura, queda atrás un ser querido rezando ansioso por un feliz regreso" 'Cap 71. La muerte de la luz ' Los Canteros atacan a un grupo que busca la paz entre los humanos y las gárgolas. Hudson empieza a tener problemas de visión. Monólogo: "Conocerse a uno mismo es un premio gratificante, poco común, difícil de ganar y esquivo. Los grandes guerreros son aquéllos que saben cuándo deben de pedir ayuda. El orgullo puede cegar a un hombre o a una gárgola negándole el poder de la sinceridad. En estos tiempos difíciles siento miedo por Hudson pues, aunque es fuerte, es también increíblemente orgulloso" 'Cap 72. Justicia para todos ' Las gárgolas intentan detener un robo en una joyería, pero terminan como los sospechosos principales cuando los ladrones escapan. La policía captura a Goliath, pero este le pide a los otros que no lo liberen, pensando que el sistema judicial lo encontrará inocente. Monólogo: "Suele decirse que para que una nación sobreviva y progrese ha de convertirse en una comunidad de leyes, límites establecidos por sus ciudadanos que les permite vivir y trabajar juntos pacíficamente. Vivir al margen de esas leyes significa rechazar a la comunidad. ¿Cómo van a aceptarnos los humanos si no queremos doblegarnos a su autoridad legal y cómo vamos a protegerlos si ellos nos marginan?... '''Cap 73. Génesis destrozado El clan de los clones se está deteriorando. Goliath debe decidir si trabajar con Sevarius o dejarlos morir. Monólogo: "Durante milenios, las criaturas más sabias de la Tierra se han asombrado ante el milagro de la creación. Sin embargo, la ciencia moderna ha ofrecido al mundo herramientas para desafiar la naturaleza y crear vida donde antes no existía. Dicho poder es tan embriagador como peligroso. Las consecuencias de su mal uso pueden convertirse pronto en una pesada carga para todos nosotros" Cap 74. Generaciones ''' Ángela todavía cree que Démona puede ser redimida. El clan, particularmente Goliath y Brooklyn, intentan convencerla de que su madre nunca cambiará. Pero, al final, Ángela toca el corazón de Démona como nadie ha podido jamás. Monólogo: "Hay una maldición que afecta tanto a los hombres como a las gárgolas: es la soledad y puede acabar con el alma más fuerte. Todos necesitamos la estimulante presencia de los demás. Es una necesidad tan esencial como el aire, el alimento o el agua, pues si estamos solos nuestra vida está vacía y no existe ningún lazo que anhelemos más que el de un padre y un hijo" '''Cap 75. Podría hacerse realidad Después de ser golpeado en una batalla con los Canteros, Goliath sueña que es un humano casado con Elisa, en un mundo donde nadie conoce a las gárgolas. Monólogo: "Deseos no realizados desbordan incluso el alma más satisfecha. Lo que podría haber sido, lo que podría ser algún día si las cosas fueran diferentes. Por eso, cuando la vida nos trata con dureza, sentimos la tentación de ver solamente la felicidad en la vida de los demás. Sin embargo, dicha reacción es engañosa, pues cada vida tiene su propio peso aunque quizá permanezca eternamente oculto para todo el mundo salvo para quien carga con él" Cap 76. Servir a la humanidad ' Los Illuminati le lavan el cerebro a Goliath, y lo envían a matar a un presidente europeo. Monólogo: "Coraje, virtud, luchar por lo que es justo" A los seres humanos y a las gárgolas nos gusta pensar que lo tenemos siempre todo controlado, que podemos ayudar a nuestros seres queridos en los momentos difíciles. Sin embargo, a veces, la vida se burla de nuestro orgullo. Entonces, descubrimos lo qué es la humildad y que nuestra principal fortaleza es la sencilla voluntad de perseverar" '''Cap 77. Ver no es creer ' Proteus se ha escapado de Nueva Olimpia y viene a Nueva York, seguido por Taurus. Utiliza varias formas para poner a Elisa y a Goliath el uno contra el otro. Monólogo: "La confianza entre amigos es un don frágil construido sobre un cimiento inestable de instinto, sentimiento y esperanza. Sin ella, la vida se vuelve amarga y estéril. Desafiar un vínculo tan frágil es arriesgado, sin embargo, a veces la confianza se fortalece si se pone a prueba. La verdadera incógnita es: ¿resistirá la prueba?... '''Cap 78. Ángeles en la noche Las gárgolas son engañadas mientras intentan rescatar a un niño de un edificio en ruinas. Ángela y Bronx llegan demasiado tarde para salvar al resto del clan cuando llega el sol. Cuando la policía llega, capturan a las estatuas Ángela y Bronx y les meten en la cárcel. Mientras tanto, el resto del clan despierta al cuidado de Xanatos, quien había planificado su supuesta destrucción para que los Canteros los dejaran solos. El clan va a rescatar a Ángela, quien está siendo transportada por tren. Los Canteros atacan y las gárgolas salvan a todos los pasajeros del tren. Por su heroísmo, finalmente son aceptadas por los humanos. Monólogo: "Los deseos de renovación son universales. El año nuevo de los humanos adopta muchas formas, pero el mensaje es siempre el mismo: los pesares del año viejo mueren mientras nacen las esperanzas vírgenes del Año Nuevo. A veces, estas esperanzas son lo único que tenemos" Hace mil años, vivíamos en un mundo que comprendía nuestros objetivos. Fue la era de las gárgolas. Diez siglos después, despertamos en un mundo empeñado en nuestra destrucción. Sin embargo, nunca perdimos la esperanza y hoy el círculo se ha cerrado. Ha comenzado una nueva era y hemos vuelto a la vida" Comics Marvel En 1995 Marvel lanzó un comic llamado Gargoyles. Las revistas no seguían directamente la continuidad de la serie, sino que mostraban eventos particulares. Greg Weisman, el co-creador de la serie de televisión, no tuvo una participación directa en el desarrollo de los comics, pero si fue consultado para asegurarse de mantener ciertos límites en la trama. Fueron 11 números en total. Weisman todavía tiene un script para el número 12 que nunca fue publicado. Esta serie Marvel es más oscura que la serie de televisión, mostrando en varias oportunidades experimentos hechos por Xanatos para crear bestias y máquinas que pudieran derrotar a las Gárgolas. Slave Labor Graphics El 21 de junio de 2006, Slave Labor Graphics, en conjunto con CreatureComics.com, comenzaron a producir un nuevo comic de Gárgolas escrito por el creador de la serie Greg Weisman. El comic continúa la historia de la serie animada, siguiendo inmediatamente después del final de la segunda temporada, "La luna del cazador, Parte III". El 28 de noviembre de 2007 sale a la venta el primer cómic de la serie anexa oficial "Bad Guys". Se anuncia como una serie limitada de 6 números, en blanco y negro. Los comics sólo están disponibles en inglés. DVD En el año 2004, para el décimo aniversario de la serie, fue lanzada en DVD la primera temporada completa para Estados Unidos. La primera mitad de la segunda temporada fue lanzada en diciembre de 2005. Ambos DVDs viene con audio y subtítulos en inglés. El 25 de junio de 2013 se puso a la venta el volumen dos de la segunda temporada exclusivo de Disney Movie Club. Influencias El creador de la serie, Greg Weisman, un ex profesor de Inglés, ha manifestado que su objetivo es incorporar a la serie todos los mitos y leyendas que sean posibles. Una fuerte influencia fue Shakespeare, de donde se pueden apreciar varios personajes e historias. Weisman también considera, entre muchas otras influencias, el impacto que tienen las series Gummi Bears y Hill Street Blues en la serie. La última en particular inspiró el formato tipo rompecabezas de la serie y los 30 segundos de "anteriormente en Gárgolas..." que aparecen al principio de la mayoría de los capítulos. Originalmente la serie iba a ser orientada a la comedia, para un público infantil (como los Gummi Bears), pero con el paso del tiempo le fueron dando un tono más oscuro y serio para dar paso a lo que hoy conocemos. Algunos aspectos de la serie Bonkers, en la cual Weisman ayudó en su desarrollo, también influenciaron al show de alguna manera. Lo más notorio es la relación de Bonkers (que es un dibujo animado policía), con su compañero humano, que fue utilizada como patrón para la relación entre la gárgola Goliath y la detective Elisa Maza. Igualmente se usó La Bella y la Bestia, la cual es referencia directa en el capítulo de la segunda temporada "El ojo del Espectador", donde Elisa se disfraza de La Bella para Halloween y camina tomada del brazo por las calles con Goliath. Videojuegos En 1995, un videojuego basado en la serie fue lanzado para Sega Genesis. La trama involucra al Ojo de Odín intentando destruir el mundo y Goliath debía detenerlo. El juego es estilo plataformas y no tuvo muy buena aceptación. Series anexas oficiales Weisman y su equipo de desarrollo, antes de la cancelación de Gárgolas, planearon realizar varias series anexas donde aparecieran algunos personajes de la serie, y también seguir con la historia del clan de Manhattan. Sólo uno de los proyectos entró al desarrollo activo: La serie Bad Guys, de la cual un script animado fue producido. * Timedancer -- Una historia sobre Brooklyn siendo capturado por la Puerta del Fénix, que fue lanzada a la deriva en la corriente del tiempo por Goliath. Esta serie detalla el viaje de Brooklyn en el tiempo por 40 años (20 años biológicamente para una gárgola), mientras trata de controlar la puerta y volver a Manhattan. Durante sus viajes, visita Xanadu, China donde obtiene su mascota (bestia gárgola) Fu-Dog, visita también el futuro, donde él y Fu-Dog colaboran en la pelea contra los Space-Spawn, y también va al Japón feudal, donde encuentra a su futura pareja Katana. Ellos vuelven a Manhattan sólo 5 minutos después de su partida junto con sus hijos Nashville y Tachi. La serie podría haber incluido a un Archimago mejorado y a Caliban (de la obra de Shakespeare La Tempestad) como antagonistas, y además mostraría como Brooklyn, Puck, Mary y Finela ayudaron a Xánatos y Démona con su alianza que liberaría a las gárgolas de su sueño de piedra. * Pendragon -- Una historia sobre el rey Arturo y la gárgola inglesa Griff buscando al mentor de Arturo Merlin, el hijo biológico de Oberon y una mujer mortal. En el camino se topan con los Illuminati y el viaje pasa por lugares como Tintagel, Stonehenge, y la Antártida. Ellos encontrarían al mago y a un cuarto personaje, Blanchefleur, la ex esposa del rey Fisher. Arturo también podría haber buscado el Santo Grial que estaría en manos de los líderes de los Illuminati y al final de sus viajes podría haber fundado el reino de Nuevo Camelot en la Antártida, que también se convertiría en el lugar de un clan de gárgolas. * Dark Ages -- Una precuela que trataría sobre el clan original de Wyvern. Podría haber cubierto el período entre la construcción del Castillo Wyvern y terminado con la masacre. Esta serie trataría el desarrollo de Goliath, Démona, Hudson, Coldstone/Othello, Coldfire/Desdemona, Coldsteel/Iago, El Archimago, El Príncipe Malcom, el Capitán de la Guardia y también de la pareja de Hudson y su hija Hippolyta, quienes habrían sido asesinadas al final de la serie. Algunos eventos importantes incluirían la construcción del Castillo Wyvern, el asunto de Malcolm y las gárgolas participando en la Guerra Civil Escocesa que llevaría al hermano de Malcom Kenneth a convertirse en rey de Escocia, y cómo se formó la alianza entre Malcom y el Archimago. * Bad Guys -- Una serie que presenta a ex enemigos de las Gárgolas reunidos por El Director. El equipo podría ser liderado también por Robyn Canmore, una de los cazadores, y podría haber incluido a Dingo (un ex miembro de La Manada), La Matriz, Yama del clan de Ishimura (expulsado por lo que hizo en Bushido) y Colmillo (uno de los mutantes). Todos los miembros del equipo habrían sido chantajeados para unirse a Robyn. Dingo sería buscado por la ley de Estados Unidos, y Yama por el secreto de su clan que vive en Ishimura. El objetivo principal del equipo sería combatir contra los Illuminati y podría mostrar a varios miembros redimiéndose. Podría existir también un romance entre Dingo y Robyn cuyos descendientes (los Monmouths) podrían entrar en conflicto con los Castaways y los Quarrymen en el futuro. De todas las series anexas, esta fue la única que casi se hizo antes de ser cancelada y su script animado lo muestran cada año durante el evento The Gathering. * Gargoyles 2198 -- Una serie ambientada en el futuro del universo Gárgolas. El año 2198 la tierra sería invadida por los Space-Spawn, quienes han raptado al nuevo clan de la isla Queen Florence junto con sus líderes humanos y gárgolas y además robaron la Matriz Maestra (una especie de computador mundial que además controla el clima de New Camelot) situada en la Antártida. Los personajes principales serían Sansón, el descendiente de Goliath a través de Ángela y el líder de facto del clan de Manhattan, Dalila, probablemente un clon de la gárgola creada por Sevarius, y Zafiro, un descendiente del clan Maya de Guatemala. También se podrían unir Owen, incapaz de transformarse en Puck debido al hecho de que Alexander, ahora líder de las naciones unidas, ha sido secuestrado por los Space-Spawn, Démona, Nick Maza, un descendiente del hijo adoptado de Goliath y Elisa y de la familia Natsilane, un "Timedancer" Brooklyn del pasado acompañado por Fu-Dog, Nokkar de N'Kai quien ha fallado en su labor de detener la conquista de los Space-Spawn y además dos robots muy semejantes a Lexington, quienes ahora están sin guía debido a que la Matriz Maestra fue robada. El equipo tendría que enfrentarse principalmente con los Space-Spawn y con los Illuminati, quienes colaboran con los Space-Spawn, y los Quarrymen quienes culpan a las gárgolas de la invasión. El elenco podría ser dividido, mandando a Nokkar, Démona, Nick Maza, Zafiro y uno de los robots Lexington a pelear en contra de los Space-Spawn. * The New Olympians -- Una serie que trataría sobre los Nuevos Olímpicos presentados en el episodio de Gárgolas del mismo nombre (una raza mitad faérica, mitad mortal) y su relación con los humanos después de que hicieron contacto con las Naciones Unidas. Los personajes principales serían Taurus (el minotauro jefe de seguridad de Nueva Olimpia y el nuevo embajador para el mundo humano), Talos (un robot Neo-olímpico que aconseja a los Nuevos Olímpicos debido a que fue construido miles de años atrás en la Grecia antigua por Daidalus), Esfinje (un joven estudiante Neo-olímpico) y Terry Chung (una humana que queda atrapada en Nueva Olimpia e incita a los Nuevos Olímpicos a hacer contacto con la humanidad). Los Nuevos Olímpicos en sí serían divididos en tres facciones, unos compuestos por los que aún temen a la humanidad (Ekidna, Kiron, y uno de los hijos de Boreas), otros compuestos por los que quieren que la humanidad los adore de nuevo (Helios, Jove) y los últimos compuestos por aquellos que sólo desean coexistir (Taurus, Talos, Boreas). Como la serie Gárgolas, esta serie podría haber tenido un romance inter especie entre Esfinje y Terry en la línea de una relación como la de Romeo y Julieta. ** Los Nuevos Olímpicos se inspiran en las historias Inhumanos y Los Eternos de Marvel Comics y Nuevos Dioses de DC Comics. Inicialmente hubo una intensa especulación sobre las intenciones de los productores de continuar la serie, pero mucho ha sido desmentido por Weisman en el foro "Ask Greg". Sin embargo, Weisman también ha revelado algunos de sus propios planes para el show si hubiera continuado. Como ninguna otra serie ha entrado en producción desde la cancelación de Gárgolas, han surgido esfuerzos organizados de parte de los fans para realizar historias sobre Pendragon, Timedancer, Bad Guys y Dark Ages. Weisman también ha dicho que incluirá elementos de estas series en el cómic actual, pero no ha querido entrar en detalles. Fandom Esta serie ha reunido muchos fans, quizá más que cualquier otra de Disney. Por lo mismo, Disney reconoció esto escogiendo a Gárgolas como su primera serie animada para lanzarla en DVD en el formato de paquete con una temporada o parte de ella. Historias de Fans Debido al descontento por la desviación de la tercera temporada de los planes de Greg Weisman, los fans crearon una temporada virtual, The Gargoyles Saga, para continuar la historia y crear historias sobre las series anexas Timedancer, Pendragon, y Dark Ages. Convención The Gathering of the Gargoyles es una convención anual que comenzó en 1997. El encuentro incluye muchos invitados especiales incluyendo al co-creador de la serie Greg Weisman, Keith David (la voz de Goliath), y Thom Adcox (la voz de Lexington). En esta convención se realizan una serie de eventos tales como radioteatros, cosplays y exposiciones de arte. También hay lugares donde los invitados especiales pueden hablar con los fans. Enlaces externos * * The 2006 Annual Gathering of the Gargoyles - 23 al 26 de junio de 2006 en Los Angeles, California * La biblia de los escritores de Gárgolas - Escrita por Greg Weisman para la primera temporada * Fans de Gargoyles en MySpace * La enciclopedia de Gárgolas. - Una web hecha por fans que tiene una lista y descripciones de las personas, lugares y cosas relacionadas con el universo de Gárgolas. Gárgolas Gárgolas Gárgolas Gárgolas Gárgolas Gárgolas Categoría:Series de televisión ambientadas en Nueva York Categoría:Series de Jetix